Silent Killer
by Natscchi
Summary: There was some killing accidents lately in Japan's place, Japan tried to figure out the killer, he knew it until a certain person came to him


"_Breaking News, the police just found another corpse behind an alley in Tokyo, it seems the killing is related to the previous killing accident, the police still trying to find out the one who's behind all of the killing"_

* * *

**Silent Killer © Natscchi aka me**

**Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Warning: epic grammar fail, epic typo, gore scenes, and also maybe a bit of selfcest, I know I failed but don't blame me because it's my first time ;n;**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Japan sighed, turning off his TV. He was having a hard time with those news lately, it was a surprise for him, he recieved some news about the killing accidents lately, the police couldn't identify the killer, his boss even panicked.

"What is really happening here.." Japan massaged his head, trying to calm down

So he decided to wash his face, he looked at his face through the mirror, "I look pale am I?". But a sudden thing happened, "Yes you are, _Kiku_." his reflection answered him. Japan moved back, slowly, his reflection DOES look like him, but he has red eyes other than the usual dark brown ones

"W-Who are you?" Japan shivered, it's the first time he was like this. But his reflection didn't answer his question, yet, Japan's normal reflection came back, Japan thought it was just his imagination  
or maybe?

That night, Japan stayed up since he has some work to do, he didn't have any good nap since this morning, when he went to sleep, he dreamed about his reflection came in front of him again, again and again, saying the same thing again, like this, _"Kiku, you're a killer"_

"Come on Japan!" Japan slapped himself, "You should stop thinking about what happened earlier."

Japan tried his best to stop thinking, and to stay wake up, well, because he's a nation and he needs to rest too, he fell asleep

.

.

"_Kiku, it's time to switch.."_

.

.

"W-Wha-?" Japan woke up and found himself that he was sleeping until morning, "Oh, it's just a dream.." Japan stood up, walking to the bathroom to take a bath. "Maybe a good warm bath could relieve my stress.." He took off his clothes, until he found something odd on his clothes, "What's this?" He rubbed a red stain on his clothes, "Is this blood? ... Maybe just a sauce stain.."

After a few minutes bathing, his phone rang, he quickly got up from the bath tub and running to the living room while wrapping his waist with a towel, "Hello, this is Japan's residence"

"_Ah Japan! Nice timing! The police found some clue about the killer from the accident last night!" _It was his boss.

"Last night?"

"_Yes! There was another killing accident, this time it's near your house, about two kilometers away from your house"_

"O-Oh.. I didn't know that.."

"_It's okay, and the police are sending the evidence to your house right now"_

"Okay, I got it."

After the conversation finished, Japan thought himself, _"Another killing? Seriously... what should I do.."_. He got his mind back after the phone rang again, "Hello, this is Japan's residence"

"_Well hello Kiku~ How are you doing? I bet you're a bit shocked about the news that your boss just told you right?"_ Japan didn't recognize this voice, well, the voice was similiar to his, but he had no clue

"Who are you and how did you know my name!?" A note, only countries and their bosses know the countries human name

The unknown caller chuckled, _"Okay, I'll give you a clue, my name's Kuro, and I'll tell you, you're the killer of the killing accident lately"_ Before Japan answered, the phone was cut

The later night, Japan decided to stay awake until morning, patroling around his house,  
Until he felt dizzy

"_It's time to switch, Kiku.."_ A voice rang inside his head, Japan screamed in pain, "W..ho... are... you..."

"_I'm Kuro, Kuro Honda, also known as,  
Your dark side."_

"Reveal yourself, now!" Japan couldn't take it anymore, as if his head was ripped apart, but that pain only last longer until 'Kuro' showed up

"Hello~" Kuro smirked, kneeling down in front of Japan, "Does it hurt sweetie~?" Kuro smiled innocently, caressing Japan's head

Japan slapped Kuro's hand, glared at him weakly, "Don't touch me.."

"Heh~?"

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"I like that attidute of yours, wait, it's my attidute~" Japan's eyes grew wide, his mind was full of questions, "You see, we are the same person, you are calm, forgiving, and also honest, and any other things, meanwhile, me, I'm not. That's why I like it when you're angry~" Kuro licked his lips

"Why... why are you doing this..?" Japan panted, his sweats dropped one by one

"Heh~? Nice question, because I want your citizens, and your boss, to know that you're the killer. And also, I want to have that body of yours" Then Kuro smashed his lips to Japan's, his tongue moved deeper into Japan's mouth, while Japan, he moaned, struggling to get air. While Kuro, he slipped his hand under Japan's yukata, trying to find his 'opening', feeling his hand tracing his legs, Japan tried to kick him, but fail. So Kuro tried to calm him down with kissing him, devouring his mouth, biting, sucking, he claimed him, Japan couldn't do anything, Kuro's too strong, Japan surrendered, letting Kuro have his body.

Japan shocked as Kuro's fingers slipped in his 'opening'. "W-Wait-! Not there-" Japan's grabbed Kuro's clothes, Kuro took the chance to bite Japan's ear, Japan screamed in pain, and pleasure.

Still not enough, Kuro cut Japan's yukata with his katana, which is similiar to Japan's. Kuro used his other hand to rub Japan's hard member, "I haven't started yet, but you're already hard, you must be enjoying this huh?"

Japan looked down, ashamed by his-now-revealed body, "I'll have that body of yours, _**soon**_." Kuro smirked while leaning closer to Japan

.

* * *

.

.

At the town, the polices already gathered to patrol around

"Um, sir, shouldn't we call Mr. Japan?" An officer asked Japan's boss

"N-No, we shouldn't do that, he's having a hard time lately, so I don't want to disturb him at night"

A few minutes later, a girl's scream was heard, the police ran to the source, it's not far away from their patrol places, when the police arrived, and already took out their gun for safety, their eyes grew wide, "M-Mister Japan, Sir...?" An officer, probably their commander, stepped forward slowly

'Japan' turned around, his eyes shined in the dark, but not brown-colored, they're red, blood red.

"M-Mister Japan?! Are you the killer of all of these accidents?!" The officer pointed his gun at Japan, but Japan didn't answer, but instead, he took out his katana and walked towards them

"I-I'm sorry, b-but-!" The officer was too late, Japan cut his head first, the other polices were shooting at him, but well, they said, 'Nations can't die' so Japan killed them all until nothing's left

The next day Japan and Kuro were disappeared, and the news saying, _"The killer of the accident lately is Mister Japan, some polices saw the accident last night, they said 'Mister Japan is a __**Silent **__Killer' because he didn't say anything, and until now, Mister Japan still can't be found."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Japan looks a bit OOC here, fail lemon because it's my first time  
It is.

Reviews or Faves will be appreciated!


End file.
